medicalhospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Our Saviour
Our Saviour 'is the fourth episode of the first season and the 4th episode overall of 'Medical Hospital. Summary Chris is called to Patrick's office and Patrick tells him how terrible is bedside manner and that he has scheduled acting classes for him to learn skills, which Chris isn't very happy about. Meanwhile Olivia tells Christina how she has avoided Douglas for days after their kiss and she suggests that Olivia speaks to him, but she doesn't listen once again. Michelle gives Sarah and Stephen a case of a young boy, Timmy Yves, who has cancer. His parents struggle with it and they seem extremely emotionless when answering the interns' questions. Despite this being only Sarah and Stephen's case, Christina also gets involved as they all feel extreme guilt for the boy and his family. Michelle, however, has a case of her own, a man with a tumour near his stomach, with the chief. The man, Emmett Clarke, is scheduled for his final surgery to remove the final part of the tumour. Michelle feels sorry for Emmett, as he has no family worried for his condition. When they operate, there are complications and the man dies, which sends Michelle on a journey of guilt, which Patrick mentions is "unlike her". Chris arrives at acting classes and immediately does not get along with the teacher, Amber Railey or the other students, one he pushes into a chair, one of them he is sexist to and the other he insults. After the unsuccessful lesson, he returns to the chiefs office, along with Railey and they discuss the situation further. Patrick is not impressed, while Chris does not seem very bothered. Patrick tells Chris that if he doesn't make an effort, he will have no choice but to cut him from the program, after hearing this, Chris returns to acting class. Sarah and Stephen continue to keep Timmy comfortable as they review his situation, and they find out his cancer has got worse. Meanwhile, Olivia is confronted by Douglas who asks why she's been avoiding him, and after a heated argument they end up having sex, which Olivia immediately regrets afterwards. Christina also visits her mother, Liza Roberts, who has alzheimers and she constantly speaks of her days when she worked as a surgeon. Michelle cannot get over her guilt and Danielle comforts her after this and Michelle finally gets over the guilt. While it appears that Chris is finally doing well with the acting class, Timmy's situation detiorates and they have to take him to surgery. To be continued. Cast Main Cast *Sarah Wilson as Dr. Christina Roberts *Anna So as Dr. Olivia Chang *Kaley Casper as Dr. Sarah Murphy *David Clark as Dr. Chris Scott *Alex Webber as Dr. Stephen Griffin *Callie Van Heide as Dr. Michelle Grey *Jackson O'Reilly as Dr. Douglas Washington *Miranda Eversfield as Dr. Danielle Simms *Derek Adams as Dr. Patrick Ward *Patrick Henderson as Dr. Richard Green Guest Stars *Tina Wesson as Liza Roberts *Toby McGuire as Timmy Yves *Josh Abbott as Paul Yves *Ruby Walker as Jacqueline Yves *Warren Davies as Emmett Clarke *Naomi Werford as Amber Railey Co-starring *Josh Taylor as Acting class student #1 *Geri French as Acting class student #2 *Ian Tate as Acting class student #3 Trivia *This episode garnered 5.40 million viewers and a 2.5 rating in the 18-49 demographic, an increase of 4 percent from it's last episode. Category:Season One